


Красиво жить не запретишь или гламурная жизнь во время пандемии.

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Talebearer Presents [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Impregnation, Multi, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fisting
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: A mom and her young daughters model for money, and then things go wild.
Series: The Talebearer Presents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am presenting a story written in Russian by Poison98, a fantastic storyteller, those of you who can read the language, enjoy!

Шел шестой месяц пандемии, и Ленин муж 5 месяц сидел без работы. Он только и делал что пил и предавался забвению. Лене это очень надоело, и она его выгнала из дому на дачу. Но деньги, которые ее муж так старательно пропивал, подошли к концу. Лене было 36 лет, красивая блондинка с 3 размером груди, волосами до середины спины, с осиной талией и широкими бедрами. Она за всю свою сознательную жизнь почти ни дня не работала, этим занимался ее муж, которые женился на  ней как только она закончила университет. И с тех пор она родила ему двух дочерей, Настю и Алину. Они как две капли воды были похожи на свою красавицу мать.

Насте было уже почти 14 лет, она так же была блондинкой с точенной фигуркой, уже почти вторым размером груди, милым, еще детским лицом. Но со скверным характером. Так как отец позволял ей любые ее капризы, одежду, косметику, гаджеты и встречи с друзьями.

Алине же было только 8 лет. Она была еще совсем не развита телом, но очень красивая. С длинными волосами до талии, круглым лицом с пухлыми губами и голубыми глазами.

Пока в семье еще были деньги, заработанные перед пандемией, все складывалось неплохо. Но как только они закончились, Настя стала совсем неуправляемой. Постоянно требовала от матери денег на гуляния, новую одежду, гаджеты и косметику. Лена объясняла ей, что сейчас они не могут себе позволить многое из того, что было раньше. Так как отец лишился работы, и сейчас находится во невменяемом состоянии. Но ее это мало волновало, и она требовала от Лены невозможного и потому Лена задумалась о том, чтобы найти хоть какую-то работу. Но так как у нее не было опыта, брать ее никуда не хотели. И тогда она предложила Насте самой попробовать заработать денег на свои  хотелки . Разговор закончился скандалом. Но чрез несколько дней Лена нашла объявление в интернете, о том, что требовались молодые модели для съемок в молодежный каталог одежды. Оплату предлагали хорошую и сразу. Лена позвонила по номеру, ей ответил приятный женский голос. Девушка рассказала о всех условиях, которые были достаточно просты и понятны. Она позвала Настю и предложила ей поработать, на что она с охотой согласилась, дабы доказать матери что она крута и самостоятельна. Они скинули пару фотографий Насти на почту, и почти сразу пришло подтверждение с адресом и временем съемки.

Они договорились о съемках на следующий день. Студия располагалась в одном из бизнес-центров в центре Москвы, и потому не вызвало все это какого-либо беспокойства. Лена собрала Алину, одела в красивое платье. Настя же собралась сама, одела  леггинсы и майку в обтяжку, под низ одела трусики танго и спортивный лифчик. Нанесла боевой макияж, завязала конский хвост  на голове и они поехали. Приехали ко времени, поднялись на лифте на этаж. Их на  ресепшене встретила модельной внешности секретарша, которая провела их внутрь и усадила ожидать на диване. К ним вышел Иван, директор студии.

«О боже, какая красота!» - произнес Иван. Что немного смутило Лену, но очень обрадовало Настю.

«Меня зовут Иван, я директор этой студии и фотограф. Сейчас Анна, мой секретарь, оформит все необходимые документы, и мы можем приступить!» Лена дала Анне свой паспорт, а Настя с Алиной с любопытством разглядывали висящие на стенах постеры с фотографиями других моделей. Они были прекрасны, и Настя погрузилась в мечтания о том, что хочет быть как те девушки из ее любимых модных журналов. Тем временем Анна закончила с документами, и пригласила гостей в студию. Настю она сопроводила в гримерку, а Лена с Алисой разместились на широком диване. Пока гример и Иван готовили Настю к съемкам, Анна принесла кофе и газировку маме и младшей.

Иван на сегодня запланировал несколько сетов с Настей, чтобы рассмотреть ее потенциал и определить возможности дальнейшего взаимодействия. Первым набором были обычные джинсы,  майка и парка. На ноги ей одели кеды. Ее пригласили на подиум начали съемку. Иван фотографировал ее с разных сторон и углов, а Насте очень нравилось быть в центре внимания, и 

она была вся в мечтах о карьере модели.

Вторым сетом был набор спортивной одежды для фитнеса. Состоящий из обтягивающих  леггинсов , и спортивного топа. Настя сначала одела его поверх своего лифчика, но гример сказала ей, его придется снять. Настя сначала задумалась, но ей очень хотелось доказать матери свою самостоятельность и взрослость, потому она сняла лифчик и одела спортивный топ. На ноги одели кроссовки. Во в время съемок этого сета, Иван заставлял ее делать разные спортивные упражнения, которые очень подчеркивали все детали ее тела и красоту фигуры. Иван сыпал комплиментами, что очень нравилось Насте.

Третьим и заключительным на сегодня сетом был купальник бикини, желтого цвета. Настя одела его, но он был как минимум на размер меньше необходимого. Настя, одурманенная мечтами о славе и деньгах, одела его. Лену смутило это, и она пыталась возразить, что ее дочь еще мала для съемок в такой одежде. «Мама, не смей ломать мои мечты! Ты не добилась ничего в жизни, потому не порть мне жизнь. Я уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы сама решать, что мне одевать и как сниматься.» Иван вмешался и успокоил обоих, и заверил Елену, что ничего предосудительного делаться не будет. Лена успокоилась, и съемка продолжилась. Иван заснял все необходимые для него детали и на этом закончили съемку.

Пока Настя переодевалась в свою одежду, Иван щедро оплатил ее участие в съемке и сказал Лене: «У вашей дочери большой потенциал стать моделью. Но для этого нужно много работать, особенно над ее характером. Поэтому, если вы не против я хочу вас пригласить на следующую съемку новой коллекции молодежной одежды».

«Да, над ее характером надо работать, - согласилась Лена, - и я не против того, чтобы поучаствовать в следующей съемке».

«Вот и прекрасно. Следующая съемка у нас будет на природе. На базе отдыха в области. Потому в пятницу я пришлю за вами машину к 9 утра. С собой возьмите вещи, так как съемка будет длится все выходные» - сказал Иван. 

«Хорошо, мы будем готовы» - ответила Лена.

Неделя пролетела быстро, и в пятницу утром они с вещами спустились к ожидавшему их автомобилю бизнес-класса. Что очень обрадовало Настю и лишь дало уверенности, что она идет верной дорогой к успеху. Ехали они около 3 часов, и приехали на уединенную базу глубоко в лесу на берегу какого-то озера. Территория базы была довольно большая, на ней видны были домики для проживания, несколько больших ангаров, конюшня.

Их на въезде встретил Иван, сопроводил в один из домиков и предложил располагаться. Сказал, чтобы они немного отдохнули с дороги, и что их ждет большой день, будет много съемок.

Лена с девочками так и поступили, поели, переоделись с дороги, и через час к ним пришла девушка, представившаяся гримером. Она сказал Насте, что первый сет съемок будет на улице и дала ей одежду для него. Настя оделась, гример ей завязала  хвост и они пошли на съемочную площадку. Лене же сказала, что если они хотят, то могут вместе пройти на площадку и посмотреть. На что Лена согласилась.

День выдался теплым и солнечным, потому дополнительного освещения не требовалось. А на съемочной площадке сегодня было гораздо больше народу, чем в первый день в студии. Было куча съемочной аппаратуры, в том числе несколько видеокамер. С каждым устройством был свой оператор. Также на площадке присутствовали несколько девушек, которые готовил место съемки.

«Камера, мотор, начали» - произнес Иван. И Насте сказали дефилировать по съемочной площадке в одежде стиля  кэжуал . Ее снимали 3 фотографа и три видеокамеры. Насте очень нравилось, что столько внимания ей одной.  Через минут 15 Настю отправили в гримерку сменить одежду, а Иван тем временем подошел к Лене и предложил отпустить Алину погулять по 

территории со своими ассистентками. Посетить контактный зоопарк.

Алине очень хотелось попасть в контактный зоопарк, так как она очень любила животных. И Лена согласилась. Анна и Вика забрали Алину, и пошли в глубь базы, где по их рассказам находился зоопарк. В это время Настю переодели шорты и майку, нанесли макияж и продолжили съемку. Настя стала чувствовать с каждой минутой себя все раскрепощенной, и уже позволяла себе дерзкие и вызывающие позы. Лена пыталась сделать замечание дочери, что нельзя в 13 лет так себя вести, на что Настя ответила ей очень дерзко и оскорбительно. Лена уже хотела прервать процесс съемки, но Иван показал команде, что пора переходить к следующему сету и ее увели в гримерку.

«Не переживайте Лена, у нее переходный возраст и юношеский максимализм бьет фонтаном» - сказал Иван.

«Неплохо бы было ее поставить на место, чтобы хоть немного уважала мать и имела понятие, что ничего не дается в жизни просто так. Что за все нужно отвечать, и у всего есть последствия» - нервно проговорила Лена.

«Выпьете шампанского?» - предложил Иван.

«Не откажусь, тем более Алины нет рядом, а Настя занята» - сказал Елена. И Иван принес ей и себе бокал. Лена почти залпом его осушила, и Иван незамедлительно принес ей еще один. 

Пока Иван и Лена вели беседу и пили шампанское, Настю одели комплект кружевного красного белья, одели пояс с подвязками, красные чулки в сетку и красные туфли на высоком каблуке-платформе. Макияж сделали более ярким и вызывающим, а волосы заплели в две косички. Из-за чего она стала похожа на малолетнюю шлюху. В принципе, чего и добивался Иван и его команда. 

Когда Настя вышла на площадку, то на ней для съемки установили большую кровать. Съемка началась, Настя стала сначала ходить по площадке, а после принимать разные провокационные позы.

Лена, под воздействием алкоголя и наркотиков, которые ей Иван подмешал в шампанское, стала обзывать свою дочь шлюхой. Сказала, что расскажет отцу о том, как она снимается раздетая. На что Настя ответила: «Ты сама меня сюда привела, а отец жалкий пьяница и неудачник, который даже не может семью прокормить. И я уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы сама принимать решения, то и как мне делать». 

Лена была в ярости, и сказала Ивану: «Проучите ее, покажите, чем на самом деле занимаются взрослые модели, чтобы быть богатыми и знаменитыми!» 

Иван ждал этих слов с первого дня их знакомства, когда они впервые повздорили на съемках в бизнес-центре. Он показал жестом своим ассистентам, что пора переходить к основным съемкам. После чего на площадке появилось порядка 10 молодых парней модельной внешности. В разных одеждах.

«Это твои партнеры по съемке в следующих эпизодах» - сказал Иван, - «Начали!»

И парни окружили Настю, стали лапать ее грудь, попу, ноги, живот. Настя не сразу поняла, что происходит. Но когда ступор ее отпустил, она стала кричать чтобы все от нее отошли и оставили ее в покое. Но они продолжили ее лапать, и уже стали залезать к ней в трусы и в лифчик.

«Мама!» - закричала Настя, - «Помоги мне! Вытащи меня отсюда»

«Нет, дорогая, ты хотела взрослой жизни, получай. А мама неудачница с удовольствием посмотрит, как тебя поставят на место, чтобы ты в полной поняла, что значит по-настоящему взрослая жизнь!» - сказала Лена.

Лена смотря на происходящее, сама начала возбуждаться, что не осталось незамеченным со стороны Ивана, и он, достав из реквизита черный страпон 30 на 5 сантиметров, предложил ей самой положить начало воспитанию. Лена на секунду задумавшись согласилась. Сняла с себя джинсы и трусики, надела на себя страпон и подошла к кровати, на которой Настю держали четверо парней, сильно разведя ее ноги. Лена взобралась на кровать промеж ног Насти, посмотрела на ее заплаканное и испуганное лицо и сказала: «Получай, маленькая сучка!» Приставила страпон к ее влагалищу, которое было сухое от страха, и не используя никакой дополнительной смазки, стала входить в нее. Сначала это было очень сложно, страпон с трудом пробивал себе путь в сухом девственном влагалище. Но как только она порвала ей плеву и пошла кровь, которая послужила прекрасной смазкой, страпон стал входить легче и глубже. Через пару минут Лена уже размашисто трахала Настю, а она визжала и просила остановиться, что ей больно и она больше так не будет. Но возбуждение на площадке было такое, что ни Лена, ни те, кто ее держали, останавливаться не собирались.

Весь процесс снимали операторы крупным планом и с разных ракурсов. Иван был в восторге от начала. Лена же сама, не ожидая от себя, кончила от того что трахала свою малолетнюю дочь. Вынула из нее страпон, весь вымазанный в крови и смазке влагалища, отошла в сторону и рухнула в кресло, любезно предоставленное Иваном. А ее место тем временем занял уже один из парней, с не меньшим членом, чем страпон Елены. И сходу засадил до упора в Настину пизду, и стал размашисто ее трахать. Еще один из парней принес ротовой расширитель, и пытался вставить его Насте в рот, но та сопротивлялась. Тогда он зажал ей нос, и как только она открыла рот, чтобы вздохнуть, он ей вставил расширитель, и развел его на максимум. Теперь рот Насти был широко раскрыт, и с ним можно было делать что угодно, чем сразу же воспользовался один из парней, засунув свой член ей в рот. Теперь вместо визга Насти и просьб остановиться, были только слышны мычания, доносившиеся из ее горла, в  моменты когда член выходил из рта чуть назад.

После того как третий насильник трахнул Настю в пизду, кончив внутрь, следующий захотел поменять позу, для чего ее поставили раком, связали руки за спиной, чтобы они ей не мешали, и он вошел в ее пизду сзади, трахая ее как автомат. Быстро кончив, его место занял следующий, который всунул член в ее пизду, смазав его там в сперме и крови, вытащил и стал засовывать его ей в  анал . У Насти аж стало темнеть в глазах от болевых ощущений, но слышно было только мычание из-за члена во рту. А насильник, что трахал ее зад, уже засунул свой член наполовину и стал размашисто ее трахать. Через несколько минут он уже входил на всю длину, по самые  яица , в отличие от тех, что трахали ее пизду. Ее очко было узко и плотно, что заставило насильника достаточно быстро кончить. Но его место сразу же занял следующий.  Итак пока все по разу не кончили ей в жопу и пизду.

Буквально на минуту Настю оставили одну, и она уже подумала, что они закончили, как карусель завертелась по новой. Лена отошла от первого оргазма, но ее возбуждение лишь стало больше, тем более пока она отдыхала, Иван принес ей еще бокал особенного шампанского. И ей после этого захотелось принять дальнейшее участие в экзекуции над дочкой. Для этого ей выдали снова страпон, но уже двухсторонний, один конец которого она ввела себе во влагалище, а второй конец, которым предстояло трахать Настю, был длиннее и толще предыдущего, 35 на 8 сантиметров. Лена снова забралась на кровать, легла, а Настю усадили на нее уже  растраханной пиздой. Настя смотрела на мать, и не могла поверить во происходящее. А Лена с блядской ухмылкой на лице сказала: «Если ты решила стать взрослой, так становись ею до конца». И жестом  пригласила других желающих присоединяться. И парни по двое стали подходить к Насте с Леной, и трахать кто жопу, кто в рот Настю, пока снизу ее влагалище трахала Лена. Настя думала, что ее сейчас разорвут на пополам, но ее мысли никого не волновали. Съемочный процесс не прекращался ни на минуту. Такая карусель продолжалась около часа, за это время Лена кончила еще дважды, и выбралась из-под Насти. Тут и девушки решили принять участие в процессе, надели на себя  страпоны , которые были тонкими в начале, и расширялись к основанию, причем толщина 

у основания была порядка 12 сантиметров, как 2 литровая бутылка.

Настю снова усадили на один член пиздой, а второй из засунули в зад, и девушки стали ритмично трахать ее, стараясь как можно глубже всадить этих монстров. Через несколько минут, девушка, что  сношала Настин зад, зашла в нее глубже половины, а та что в пизде, билась в задний свод влагалища и никак не могла засадить глубже. Но тут произошло то, чего Настя никак не ожидала, узкий конец члена девушки снизу  все таки поймал ее матку, и вошел в нее. Настя задергалась вся как от удара током, но они ее крепко держали. А девушка что была снизу, с радостью сообщила, что наконец-то вошла в ее матку, и теперь можно будет глубже трахать ее в пизду. Они с еще большей силой стали насиловать Настю, и член в ее пизде все глубже и глубже входил в нее, растягивая и  влагалище и матку Насти. После того как девушки наконец кончили, их сменили 2 другие, тоже со  страпонами , но уже не расширяющимися, а просто толстыми 35 на 8. Одна легла на кровать, Настю развернули спиной к ней, усадили очком на кол, а вторая засадила ей в пизду. Буквально сразу поймав членом вход в матку, стала засовывать свой  дрын в нее. С усилием, но это у нее получилось к всеобщему восторгу. И уже через мгновение они всаживали свои  страпоны в Настю до основания.  Натрахавшись таким образом, та что была снизу, захотела тоже трахнуть Настю в пизду. Ее сняли с членов, и та что была снизу направила своего монстра чуть выше, во влагалище. Трахая ее в позе наездницы наоборот, стало доступно только ее влагалище и рот, который никого из девушек не интересовал. Смотря на происходящее, Лене пришла замечательная идея,  она подойдя спереди к дочке, стала пристраивать свой страпон вторым в ее итак уже занятое влагалище. Немного приноровившись ей удалось сначала засунуть только головку  страпона , а после и вовсе засунуть его до половины, так как матка Насти уже была занята  страпоном девушки снизу. Но упорству и самоотдаче Лены в данной ситуации мог бы позавидовать сам Стаханов. Так как  она яростно долбя пизду свое дочери, все таки смогла втиснуться вторым членом в ее матку. Настя от боли потеряла сознание, но это никого не остановило. Когда барышни кончили, вышли из нее, то их  страпоны были густо вымазаны в крови.

Настю положили на кровать, но останавливаться на этом не собирались.  Парни насмотревшись происходящего, снова были готовы к бою и группами по несколько человек стали насиловать Настю. То по двое трахая в пизду, то по двое в  анал , то двое в  анал один в пизду. Один словом вертели ее на хуях как могли. Этот вертеп продолжался около часа. И когда парни устали, то их место снова заняли девушки. Но уже не со  страпонами , а со своими руками. Они уложили Настю на спину, подвинули к краю кровати, развели задрали ноги так, что ее растерзанные дыры были максимально доступны. Смазали свои ладони гелем и стали ее  фистинговать . Поле двойных проникновений, ее дырки почти без сопротивления принимали ладошки девушек, но это до тех пор, пока ладонь была одна и в одном отверстии. Но этого им было недостаточно, и они сначала стали вдвоем трахать ее руками. Одновременно в зад и пизду. Настя выла от боли, а операторы все в деталях снимали. Остальные участники оргии пока восстанавливали силы для продолжения.

Девушки растягивали пизду и жопу Насти как могли. Засовывая ладошки сложенными лодочками, а вынимали сжатыми в кулак. Девочка думала, что ее разорвут пополам, но у  насильниц были далеко идущие планы. После 7 минут таких игр с дырками Насти, та что насиловала ее зад, уже погружалась в него почти по локоть, а та что в пизде, стала сначала пытаться просунуть свои пальцы параллельно той руке, что была уже там. Сначала они с трудом туда просовывались, но с каждым разом пальцы второй руки все глубже и глубже входили в Настину пизду. Когда стало  совсем туго, та что шуровала в жопе у девочки, вытащила руку из жопы так, что внутри осталась только ладонь. Когда освободилось немного места, и ее напарница смогла, прижав ладонь к запястью руки что была внутри, просунуть внутрь вторую руку внутрь. К всеобщему восторгу присутствующих на площадке.

Лена была предельно возбуждена и подбадривала девушек: «Разорвите ее, растяните ее дырки! Пусть знает свое место в жизни.» Иван, наблюдая за ней, спросил: «Надеюсь у нее уже была менструация?» «Да. Еще в прошлом году начались.» - ответила Лена. Это очень обрадовало Ивана, он подошел к девушкам, что орудовали руками внутри Насти и что-то прошептал им. Они 

выслушали Ивана и заулыбавшись закивали головами. Одна из девушек вынула руку из жопы Насти не разжимая кулак, она вышла из ее зада с хлюпающим звуком и была вся измазана дерьмом, спермой и кровью. А дырка ануса стала напоминать раскрывшуюся розу. Для второй стало больше места внутри Насти, она стала активнее двигать ими внутри Насти, растягивая ее и так разорванную пизду, которая еще пару часов назад была девственной. Когда пизда растянулась, казалось-бы до предела, она разжала свои кулаки внутри Насти, нащупала бугорок ее матки и стала сначала мять ее между пальцев. Настя пыталась дергаться, но подошли еще двое и стали крепче ее держать. Иван подошел и надел девочке на соски зажимы с острыми зубцами, а один из парней засунул свой член ей в глотку. 

Помяв Настину матку с минуту, девушка снова свернула свои ладони в кулаки, кроме указательных пальцев, она прижала их друг к другу, приставила ко входу в матку и стала их просовывать внутрь. Сначала матка маленькой девочки сопротивлялась, но девушка лишь усилила натиск. И вскоре уже первые фаланги ее пальцев проникли в святую святых, в ее утробу.  Насильница стала совершать руками поступательные движения, пока оба ее пальца не погрузились в матку далее второй фаланги. Ощутив это, девушка стала вращать внутри свои руки в разные стороны и разводить пальцы, находящиеся в матке у Насти. Когда матка растянулась, что между пальцами образовалось место, она добавила еще по одному пальцу и продолжила ее растягивать. Настя стала терять сознание, но ее быстро приводили в чувства нашатырем, чтобы запечатлеть всю гамму эмоций Насти. Когда матка стала достаточно растянута, девушка почти полностью вытащила руки из нее, разжала кулаки внутри, лишь для того, чтобы ухватить шейку матки между большим и указательным пальцами, и стала тянуть ее вместе с руками из влагалища девочки. Операторы снимали каждую деталь, как руки миллиметр за миллиметром стали выходить из дыры, которую уже сложно было назвать влагалищем, Насти. Ее пизда растянулась до предела, когда самая широкая часть двух рук выходила из нее, но самое завораживающее появилось следом за руками. Из ее развороченной пизды, вместе с руками, стала появляться зажатая между пальцами, матка. Сначала шейка матки, а следом и сама матка. Когда она была вынута из Насти на 15 сантиметров, девушка отпустила ее и все с любопытством стали ее разглядывать, трогать. Девушка залезла сверху на Настю, и схватив матку за края, засунув по три пальца каждой руки внутрь, стала растягивать ее в разные стороны. Взору присутствующих открылся невероятный вид на внутренности Насти, на ее матку, и самое интересное, внутренность матки. Стал виден задний свод матки, входы в  фаллопиевые трубы девочки.

Операторы все засняли в подробностях. А Иван пригласил всех мужчин не утомлять Настю и кончить внутрь матки, что все с большим восторгом сделали. Как только они закончили, девушки заткнули матку пробкой и всунули обратно в девочку, которая уже не понимала, что с ней происходит.

Лене показалось мало того, что сделали с Настей, и она сказала: «У этой сучки осталась еще одна не порванная дырка.» Иван сначала не понял ее, а Лена взяла из реквизита самый маленький вибратор, больше похожий на толстый маркер и направилась к Насте. Иван сказал операторам снимать все в мельчайших деталях, так как сейчас будет нечто интересное. Лена залезла на девочку сверху, чтобы не загораживать вид операторам, раздвинула ее половые губы, смазала вибратор  спермой, вытекающей из пизды, и начала пристраивать его к уретре. Сначала только кончик искусственного члена нашел вход в уретру, но Лену было не остановить, она давила, вкручивала, чуть вынимала назад, а потом с новой силой ввинчивала его внутрь своей дочки. Присутствующие на площадке снова начали возбуждаться от происходящего, а Лене нравилось всеобщее одобрение ее действий. Через некоторое время вибратор уже наполовину был в Насте, и уперся во внутренний сфинктер, отделяющий мочевой пузырь от уретры, тогда Лена дождалась, пока операторы возьмут крупный план, и ладошкой с размаху ударила по вибратору. Тот преодолев последнюю преграду, вошел в малышку до упора, окончательно порвав ее всю. От дикой боли Настя завыла что было сил, но сопротивляться физически уже не могла.

«Дайте мне страпон с пупырышками!» - сказала Лена. Ей выдали, он был не очень толстый, 

как обычный мужской член, но по всей длине густо усыпан пупырышками из жесткого латекса около 7 мм. Лена встала между ног Насти и всунула его в ее уже растерзанное влагалище, потрахав так ее около минуты, она резко выдернула маленький вибратор из ее уретры, и резко всадила туда страпон выдернутый из ее пизды. Настя выла, а Лена ее разрывала что было сил, засовывая страпон до конца, упираясь в заднюю стенку пузыря. Лена очень скоро кончила и слезла с дочки, а из дырки вытекала моча и кровь. Парни не растерялись и начали трахать Настю в уретру, обязательно кончая внутрь. А под конец, четверо из них даже смогли ее трахнуть туда дуплетом.

Иван отвел в ст о рону Елену и сказал ей: «Не беспокойся за нее, ее сейчас отведут к доктору, он ее подлатает, отдохнете тут на базе пару недель, а после хотите поедете домой.»

«Хорошо. Надеюсь эта сучка усвоила уроки взрослой жизни.» - сказала Лена.

«Безусловно усвоила. И я вот что еще хотел сказать, ты и твои девочки прекрасно сегодня поработали. Поэтому вот ваш гонорар, я думаю его вам хватит надолго, месяцев на 8-9, как раз до того момента, когда Насте придет время рожать. У меня есть прекрасная идея для нашего дальнейшего сотрудничества.» - сказал Иван.

Лена очень обрадовалась сумме гонорара за съемку, но ее насторожили слова Ивана «… твои девочки прекрасно поработали…».

«Что ты имеешь в виду, про моих девочек?» - спросила Лена.

«Я думаю Али н а тебе сама расскажет, а если и нет, то вечером тебе предоставят полный видео материал о том, как провела это время твоя маленькая» - игриво улыбаясь сказал Иван.

« Хорошо что она не скучала. Пусть тоже познает все прелести взрослой жизни» - ответила Лена, предаваясь мечтам о том, куда будет тратить гонорар.


	2. Алина в стране чудес.

Анна и Вика взяли Алину со съемочной площадки и повели ее в контактный зоопарк.

«Тебе нравятся животные?» - спросила Анна.

«Да я их очень люблю. И кошечек, и собачек, и птичек» - ответила маленькая Алина.

«А лошадок ты любишь?» - спросила Вика.

«Да, очень люблю. А на них можно будет покататься?» - спросила Алина.

«Конечно! И покататься тоже можно будет» - улыбаясь ответила ей Анна.

Они зашли в огромный ангар, в котором было много разных животных, собаки разных пород, козлы и козочки, бобры, еноты, кролики, жеребцы и даже два пони. Пока Аня водила Алину по ангару, показывала животных, Вике позвонил Иван и сказал, что все нормально и они могут тоже приступать к съемкам.

«Аня, Иван сказал, что мы можем начинать экскурсию для Алины» - сказала Вика, и они повели ее в следующую комнату. В комнате были установлены камеры и осветительные приборы и непонятного назначения устройства.

«А для чего все это?» - спросила Алина.

«А мы тут делаем фотосессии с обитателями зоопарка» - любезно ответила Вика.

«Хочешь тоже сфотографироваться с кем-нибудь?» - спросила Аня.

«Да, очень хочу!» - радостно запрыгала Алина, и Аня ушла за первыми компаньонами Алины для съемок.

«А хочешь посмотреть на волшебного кролика?» - спросила Вика.

Алина утвердительно закивала головой.

«Он вон в том домике» - показала Вика на деревянную конструкцию, обтянутую кожей, похожую на кушетку с какими-то подставками и ящиком с отверстиями у стены.

«Ложись на нее, и загляни внутрь. Он там, очень хочет, чтобы его покормили.» - и дала Алине в одну руку морковку, а в другую кусок яблока.

Алина легла на кушетку животом, потому как заглянуть в дырку было невозможно с занятыми руками, подползла к отверстиям и просунула голову в большое по середине, а руки просунула в отверстия поменьше, чтобы подтянуться повыше и лучше разглядеть кролика. Тут Вика опустила сверху кожаные зажимы, которые плотно зафиксировали голову и руки Алины в отверстиях. Девочка не сразу поняла, что произошло. А Вика уже фиксировала ноги и туловище Алины к конструкции так, так что она была крепко зафиксирована в позе раком, лежа животом на кожаной кушетке.

«Аня, Вика! Что происходит, я застряла. Вытащите меня отсюда!» - верещала Алина.

Аня, тем временем пришла с первыми партнерами для съемок. Это были два кобеля немецкой овчарки. Вика включила освещение, пришли операторы, принесли дополнительный реквизит. 

«Не визжи Алиночка, ты же хотела фотографироваться с животными, тем более ты так их любишь» - засмеялась Аня.

Операторы включили запись, Аня подошла к зафиксированной малышке, задрала ее сарафан на спину, а так как ноги были разведены и зафиксированы, то розовые трусики с единорогом

  


перерезала ножницами по середине. Взору присутствующих открылась неземная красота, девственного, молодого, еще абсолютно безволосого влагалища девочки. Вика достала флакон с секретом течной самки собаки, обмакнула в него ватку, и смазала промежность Алины.

Собаки сразу почуяли знакомый им аромат, их розовые остроконечные, длинные члены стали вылезать из мешочка между ног, и они стали рваться в бой. Вика отцепила с поводка первого кобеля, и он уже не раз участвующий в таких действах, заскочил на Алину сзади, обхватил ее маленькое тело передними лапами и стал тыкаться членом ей в промежность. Операторы снимали все в мельчайших подробностях. Собака не сразу попала туда куда было нужно, но Аня и Вика решили помочь песику. Аня взяла его член, который уже вырос до 20 сантиметров в длину, приставила ко входу во влагалище. Собака же, почуяв теплоту влагалища, резко дернулась вперед и вошла в Алину. Она стала визжать и дергаться, но была очень крепко привязана к кушетке. Собака между тем, засадив свой кол только лишь наполовину, начала со скоростью отбойного молотка трахать малышку. Боль для Алины была невыносимой. Пес после 5 минут вязки, так и не смог всадить свой член в девочку до конца, кончил и слез с нее. Из ее теперь уже пизды вытекала собачья сперма вперемешку с девственной кровью. Вика увела первого пса, а Аня отпустила второго, он резко заскочил на малышку и даже сходу попал членом во влагалище, но из-за того, что он слишком высоко на нее взобрался, при попытке глубже всадить в нее член, он выскочил из ее влагалища и сходу влетел в еще девственный анус. А так как он был смазан спермой и кровью из пизды, то он сразу почти полностью, до самого узла вошел в ее анал. Алина визжала еще сильнее, звала маму на помощь. Но мама была занята воспитанием Насти. Второй пес, ощущая глубину ее зада, с еще большим усилием ее трахал, что в итоге член вошел в Алинину жопу по основание. И когда пес ощутил это, узел его члена стал увеличиваться в размерах. Что еще сильнее травмировало девочку и забавляло Аню с Викой. И через минуту, узел стал размеромс яблоко, и пес сталь кончать. Кончив собака развернулась задом к девочке, но ее внутри крепко держал узел. Тогда Аня села на Алину взяла ее за ягодицы и стала тянуть их в разные стороны, а Вика взяла собаку за ошейник и стала тянуть на себя. Узел собаки выскочил из разорванного ануса Алины с чавкающим звуком, и из него полилась собачья сперма, вперемешку с кровью и дерьмом.

Пока операторы снимали крупным планом промежность малышки, и то во что превратился анус и влагалище, Вика увела овчарок и привела следующих актеров – двух догов. Эти собаки были крупнее предыдущих, и члены их были длиннее и толще. Но у девушек была цель – чтобы пес трахнул Алину в пизду на всю длину. Для это Аня достала из реквизита резиновый член, достаточно толстый, 30 на 6 сантиметров, который был по толщине близок к узлу овчарки, что трахнула Алину 3 минуты назад. И ввинтила его до самого упора ей в жопу. От такой толщины в анале, итак узкая и маленькая пизда девочки, стала уже иголочного ушка. А все внутренности в районе таза плотно прижались.Вика отпустила первого дога, она заскочил на подставки, обхватил Алину передними лапами и стал пытаться пристроить свою дубину. Потыкавшись в дилдо, запечатавший жопу, его член в итоге проскользнул под него и вошел во влагалище. Догу понабилось около минуты, чтобы загнать в такое узкое влагалище свой член до упора, и он начал трахать его как обойный молоток. Из-за дилдо в ее анале, матка Алины не смогла долго сопротивляться такому напору, и остроконечный член собаки нашел отверстие по середине шейки, и стал пробивать свой путь внутрь. Дог смог засунуть свой член в Алину лишь до узла, войти дальше ему не дал дилдо в ее заднице. И пес, немого потрахав ее кончил, уже внутрь матки девочки. Слез с нее и вынул свою дубину из ее пизденки с чавкающим звуком.

Вика расстроилась, что дог не смог просунуть в нее узел, а Аня сказала: «Ничего страшного, путь проложен, сейчас мы это исправим.» - и перед тем, как отпустить второго дога, вынула резиновый член из ее задницы.

Второй дог с наскока засадил Алине в зад, но Вика подошла и исправила ситуацию, и перенаправила член собаки во влагалище девочки. Дог сходу всадил свой член до упора, войдя в уже растянутую матку, и стал долбить малышку. И уже очень скоро его узел, который еще не увеличился, вошел в нее. Собака стала еще яростнее трахать ее, а узел стал увеличиваться в 

  


размерах. Когда дог стал кончать, то размер его узла был никак не меньше 10 сантиметров в диаметре. Алина стала терять сознание от боли. А дог обильно кончив, развернулся к девочке задом и стоял в сцепке. Аня с Викой подозвали ближе операторов, и стали тянуть собаку за ошейник, чтобы вытащить из Алины его узел. И он выскочил из нее, разорвав окончательно ее пизду.

Операторы снимали все крупным планом, чтобы запечатлеть эту завораживающую картину и две огромные дыры в промежности бедной девочки. Аня и Вика тем временем нацепили на себя страпоны. Аня двойной, с толстыми и длинными членами для двойного проникновения, а Вика обычный, но длинный около 50 сантиметров длиной и 7 сантиметров толщиной. Аня подошла к Алине, и сказала: «Что прежде чем ты поедешь кататься на лошадках, тебя нужно немного подготовить, провести инструктаж и объяснить технику безопасности». После чего намазав дополнительно члены смазкой с анестетиком, стала входить одновременно в обе раздолбанные дырку малышки. Хоть страпоны и были смазаны анестетиком, но были такими толстыми, что с большим сопротивлением входили в Алину, и доставляли дикую боль. Войдя только лишь на треть, Аня нижним членом уперлась в шейку матки девочки, которая хоть и была открыта собаками, но еще не готова к такому толстому члену. А потому Аня стала совершать поступательные движения, стараясь каждый раз со всей силы всаживать резиновые члены внутрь. Через некоторое время, послышался хруст, это видимо треснула шейка матки, и Аня провалилась в Алину до упора. Алина уже была без сознания, потому и не ощущала всего того, что с ней происходило.

«Аня, я тоже хочу трахнуть эту принцессу, не будь единоличницей» - сказала Вика.

«Так ты не тормози, залезай на нее и приступай, все равно чтобы прокатить ее на лошадках, надо ее хорошо подготовить» - ответила ей Аня.

Вика залезла на подставки, и нависла над задом девочки, который был занят одним из членов Ани, и стала пристраивать своего дружка вторым в ее узенькую попку. Сначала член скользил и никак не хотел входить, но Аня, чуть приостановив фрикции, надавила руками на свой страпон сверху, чтобы дать немного места Вике, и ей удалось вставить только головку. Главное начало проложено, и Вика, взяв позу поудобнее, стала проталкивать свой длиннющий член вторым в зад бессознательной девочке. Через минуту она и Аня долбили Алину размашисто, почти полностью выходя их нее и засаживая до упора. От такого напора, они сами кончили почти одновременно, и немного отдышавшись, решили немного поменять позу. Аня залезла наверх и снова сверху вставила оба своих члена в пизду и жопу, Вика, подойдя сзади, стала пропихивать свой шланг вторым в пизду малышки. Что с успехом у нее получилось. Такой марафон тройного проникновения продолжался минут 15, пока девушки не устали. Вытащив свои члены из нее, они любовались результатом своих стараний. Вика подошла, сложила ладошку лодочкой, и ввела ее в пизду Алине, почти не ощущая сопротивления, а Аня, не отставая от подруги, ввела руку ей в анал. Подруги ощущали друг друга через тонкую перегородку между влагалищем и анусом Алины, которая из-за растяжения стала очень тонкой. Они сжимали руки в кулаки и вынимали их дырок девочки, разрывая ее окончательно.

Алина очнувшись, снова чувствовала сильную боль у себя в промежности, и пыталась дергаться. «Не дергайся красавица, ты же хотела покататься на лошадках? Так тебя надо подготовить, потому что кататься ты будешь под ними» - сказала Вика и продолжила экзекуцию над влагалищем Алины. Они уже не разжимая рук вставляли и вынимали кулаки из нее. Аня ввела кулак в анус, но теперь не расширяла и так раздолбанный вход, а стала глубже вводить руку. Сначала рука вошла до запястья, но Аня не останавливалась, вращала руку то вправо, то влево пробивала глубину ее зада. Вика тоже не теряла времени, и ввела 4 пальца свой руки в матку Алине, стала трогать ее изнутри, растягивать и расширять. Через мгновение, она добавила пятый палец и полностью ввела ладонь ей в матку. Алина снова потеряла сознание от боли, а подруги продолжили растягивать ее в глубину. Аня всунула руку почти по локоть, дойдя до изгиба толстой 

  


кишки девочки, а Вика терзала ее матку кулаком, как боксерскую грушу. В итоге Вика смогла всунуть руку до середины предплечья. Этого подругам показалось достаточно, для того чтобы пригласить следующих актеров недетского кино. Они вытащили руки и ушли за ними.

Аня и Вика сначала привели двух пони, залезли под них и стали возбуждать их. Пони были тренированными и очень скоро у них под брюхом висели два здоровых члена, толщиной с руку взрослого человека. Они установили дополнительные подножки по бокам от Алины, пони передними ногами встали на них, рядом с друг другом, а их дубины были как раз на уровне промежности малышки. Подруги взяли члены пони и направили один в жопу, а второй в пизду к Алине. Как только животные почувствовали влажную теплоту, стали дергать задом и засаживать свои члены в девочку. Причем с каждым разом пытались загнать их глубже. Тот что был жопе, зашел больше чем на половину, упершись в изгиб прямой кишки. А в пизде он сначала зашел совсем не глубоко, но поймав головкой матку, пони просунул еще сначала еще 15 сантиметров своей дубины, а после того как ее внутренности немного растянулись, еще 10 сантиметров вошло внутрь. И они стали трахать Алину со всей своей животной страстью. Так продолжалось минут десять, пока они не подошли к кульминации, и не стали кончать внутрь. Кончали долго и обильно, сперма наполняла ее, живот раздуло из-за ее количества. Кончив, пони попятились назад и их члены с хлюпающим звуком вывалились из нее, вытянув за собой и часть кишки, и матку девочки. Пролапс прямой кишки висел на 15 сантиметров наружу, а шейка матки выпустила член пони, только когда уже тоже стала выходить из пизды.

Девушки были в восторге от результата, стали играть с пролапсом и маткой своими руками. Наигравшись, они увели пони, и привели уже полноценных жеребцов. Которые учуяв запах секса, сразу же возбудились. Мало того, что их члены были длиннее и толще, чем у пони. Так они еще и увеличивались в диаметре от головки к основанию, и даже в середине их длины, Аня с Викой не могли обхватить их 2 руками. Они подвели коней к станку, те встали ногами на подставки, и сходу стали тыкаться своими дубинами в промежность. Один из них почти сразу загнал анальный пролапс, вместе со своим членом ей в зад, а второй конь никак не мог вонзить свой член, но Аня ему помогла найти путь внутрь. И он всадил свой член с размаха во влагалище, задвину матку обратно, и сходу войдя в нее. Кони стали яростно долбить ее, пытаясь всадить глубже, насколько это было возможно. В итоге тонкая мембрана между дырками не выдержала и лопнула, но коней это не остановило. Тело девочки поднималось каждый раз, как кони всаживали члены в нее. Операторы снимали все происходящее и были в восторге от картинки. А кони, сделав свое дело, кончили в нее, что живот раздуло как будто она беременна, вынули свои агрегаты, вытянув за собой ее кишку и матку, которые теперь свисали еще больше и их увели в стойло.

Аня с Викой смотрели на результат как завороженные. Операторы, которые все это время только лишь снимали, уже не могли сдерживать свое возбуждение, подошли и по очереди кончили в открытые дырки. Аня руками всунула обратно в Алину ее пролапсы. Отвязала от станка, сняла оковы и ее унесли к врачу.

«У этой малышки большое будущее. Если она пережила это, то дальше будет веселее!» - сказала Вика и все разошлись. 


	3. Доктор факенштейн.

«Привет Док» - сказали Аня и Вика, принеся на руках Алину.

Настя уже была у него, он ее положил на одно из гинекологических кресел, установленных у него в кабинете. Вид у нее был немного потрепанный, волосы  залиты спермой , из одежды на ней остались остатки красных чулок в сеточку и пояс с подвязками. Во рту все еще был расширитель с загубниками, на теле появились следы от рук, когда ее сильно держали по несколько человек, а промежность сочилась выделениями, спермой, кровью и мочой из разорванной уретры.

Доктора звали Александр, ему было слегка за 40. Они давно были знакомы с Иваном, с тех пор когда он еще работал в клинике пластической медицины, в которую тот приводил моделей для наведения красоты. После того как Иван, решил расширить свой модельный бизнес и начал не просто снимать моделей, а снимать с ними порно. То ему все чаще стала требоваться помощь Александра, и он ему предложил работать на него. Александр, не долго думал и согласился, так как Иван всегда хорошо оплачивал его работу, а также пообещал полное оснащение его кабинета, и возможность пользоваться моделями, а иногда и принимать участие в съемках.

«Ох какую прелесть вы мне принесли. Положите ее на второе кресло поудобнее и не забудьте привязать.» - сказал Александр, закрепляя на кресле Настю.

«Не ужели ты думаешь, что она после съемок еще сможет встать и пойти отсюда сама?» - засмеялась Аня.

«Нет, я не сомневаюсь, что после съемок с вами, она вряд ли это сделает. Но некоторые мои манипуляции доставляют сильную боль, и мне нужно чтобы она не дергалась во время них» - ответил Александр.

Пока девочки фиксировали Алину, док сделал Насте два укола, один сильное успокоительное, а второй обезболивающее. После чего Настино тело расслабилось и обмякло в кресле. С Алиной он поступил аналогично и начал осмотр малышек.

«Ну что, начнем осмотр. Знатно вы постарались в этот раз над девочками. Сколько им лет?» - спросил Александр.

«Насте 13, несносный подросток. Ее мать сама привела к нам, чтобы заработать денег  и показать ей все прелести взрослой жизни моделей . А Алине 8, она пришла с ними за компанию и прекрасно провела время с нами» - сказала Вика.

«Я смотрю Насте по полной показали все прелести взрослой жизни. У нее сперма вытекает даже из уретры. Видимо ее трахнули даже туда.» - сказал Александр.

«Ух ты. Док, можно мы пока немного поиграем с ней, а то мы все время были заняты Алиной. А ты пока осмотри ее» - попросили девочки.

«Хорошо. Я ей уже ввел препараты, потому можете поиграть с ней. Только не рвите так, чтобы она не скончалась от потери крови у меня в кабинете. У Ивана большие планы на них в будущем.» - попросил их док.

Аня и Вика стали с интересом разглядывать влагалище и анус Насти. Вика развела в стороны ее потрепанные половые губы и их взору предстала большая  растраханая дыра.  В верху которой виднелось еще одно отверстие, со следами надрывов и вытекающей из него спермой – уретрой.

«Док, где у тебя твои интересные инструменты и смазка?» - спросила Аня.

«В выдвижных ящиках под креслом вы найдете все что вам нужно» - ответил Александр.

Аня открыла первый ящик, в котором лежали смазки, перчатки, гинекологические зеркала разной формы и размера, зажимы, скальпели и всякие разные медицинские приспособления. Во втором ящике они обнаружили набор резиновых членов, от небольших и тонких, до гигантских.  Страпоны , вибраторы, надувные фаллосы и  плаги . В третьем ящике были пока непонятные для них устройства и приспособления. Они достали из первого ящика смазку и перчатки, так как решили , что с ними они будут выглядеть как доктора. Натянули перчатки, смазали руки от кончиков пальцев до самого локтя и стали играть пальчиками с анусом и пиздой Насти. После такого секс марафона и того, что с ней сделала мама и компания, ее дырки легко приняли по 3 пальца каждой из них. Потому подруги не тратя время на прелюдии полностью вставили свои ладони в Настю. Вика вставила свою ладонь в жопу, и стала вращать свою руку внутри, гладить и трогать девочку, изучая ее изнутри. Аня же, засунув руку в пизду, сказала подруге, что кажется ребята что-то забыли внутри, нащупав основание  плага , которым ей заткнули матку, чтобы не вытекала сперма. Схватила за это основание и стала вместе с рукой тянуть наружу. Сначала  плаг не хотел покидать матку, которая сжимаясь плотно его обхватила, но Аня держала крепко и тянула усердно. И как только сопротивление матки было преодолено, рука и  плаг в ней с громким  чпоком выскочили из дырки Насти. И из нее потекла сперма прямо на руку Вики, которая ее уже засунула выше запястья.

Аня с интересом смотрела на  плаг , а док сказал, что его специально вставили ей в матку, чтобы сперма не вытекала и Настя наверняка забеременела. Подругам очень понравилась эта идея, и  Аня отложив  плаг , снова засунула в Настю руку, которая почти не ощущая сопротивления, провалилась внутрь и пальцы сразу же нащупали раскрытую матку. Она стала просовывать внутрь свои пальцы, трогая и гладя горячую, плотную и гладкую внутри матку. Сначала только 3 пальца вошли внутрь, но немного поиграв и растягивая ее, она ввела и остальные пальцы внутрь, сжав ладонь внутри матки в кулак.

Александр тем временем подошел к Алине и стал осматривать ее промежность. Половые губы были растянуты и немого свисали, что очень нехарактерно для ее возраста. Раздвинув их, он обнаружил, что тонкая перегородка между анусом и влагалищем порвана. Это не удивительно, судя по тому, что Аня с Викой делали с ней. Увиденная картина возбудила его не на шутку, и Александр решил не терять времени. Опустил немного кресло, чтобы ему было удобнее. Снял свой халат, расстегнул и достал свой почти вставший член. Док хоть и был специалистом в области женской пластики, но и себя любимого он не обделил вниманием.  Используя препараты и методики, которыми пользуются в хирургии, он увеличил свой член до гигантских размеров. Его дубина была 35 сантиметров в длину и 7 сантиметров в толщину. Конечно, заниматься сексом с таким монстром в добровольном порядке не хотела ни одна девушка. Но Александр придя работать на Ивана, не знал недостатка в сексе, да и кто  тут когда спрашивал согласия у моделей. Потому он, смазав свою дубину смазкой стал пристраивать его к анальной дыре Алины. Со времени последнего  траха малышки с конями прошло около 40 минут, потому ее анус уже немного сжался , не смотря на разрыв промежности, и стал оказывать сопротивление члену , пытающемуся в него проникнуть. Доку нравилось, когда дырочки плотно обхватывают его член, в котором благодаря его доработкам было в 3 раза больше нервных окончаний, чем у обычных мужиков. Потому его ощущения были более яркими и сильными.  Вставив сначала только лишь головку, он наслаждался теплотой и пока еще теснотой ее задницы. Но ощущения были настолько яркими, что он поспешил вставить его глубже, прежде чем в первый раз в нее кончить.  Войдя в нее чуть больше, чем на половину, док уперся в изгиб толстой кишки. Но он , зная анатомию и строение организма девочки, он немного изменил угол входа, сделав полшага влево, и его член преодолев изгиб, стал проскальзывать глубже, пока он не уперся своим лобком в ее промежность. Ощущение теплоты и тесноты ее  анала , заставило его обильно кончить внутрь. Настолько глубоко внутрь, что бугор члена, находящегося внутри, выпирал в районе солнечного сплетения.

Аня с Викой трахали руками Настю, которая несмотря на препараты, введенные доктором, стала ощущать движение у себя в промежности и постанывала. Вика уже всунула свою руку до 

середины предплечья в жопу девочки, а Аня кулаком долбила матку, пытаясь растянуть ее как можно сильнее. Александр, кончив Алине в глубину ее кишечника, вытащил из нее своего монстра, а вместе с ним и вывалился здоровенный пролапс. Он не стал его вправлять обратно и повернулся посмотреть, чем занимаются подруги.

«Как успехи, мои друзья?» - спросил док.

«Не очень. Я никак не могу всунуть руку глубже» - расстроено ответила Вика.

«Ты хочешь узнать, что она ела на завтрак?» - засмеялся док.

«Да, я видела на одном сайте, как в жопу засовывают руку по плечо. Я  хочу  сделать также» - ответила Вика.

«Не вопрос. Сейчас поможем» - сказал док.

Он ввел еще один препарат Насте, сильный мышечный релаксант.

«Подождите пару минут, и все ее мы шцы станут более расслабленными. В том числе и матка» - сказал док, и очень обрадовало  извращенок .

Девочки ни на минуту не останавливали свою экзекуцию над дырками Насти. И спустя некоторое время рука Ани стала ощущать, что матка уже не так плотно обхватывала ее руку и она даже немного  глубже смогла просунуть. Вика, ощутив, что анус девочки расслабился, просунула руку глубже, но снова куда-то уперлась , немного не дойдя до локтевого сгиба. Док увидев это сказал, что она уперлась в изгиб толстой кишки. 

« И  если ты хочешь всунуть глубже , то поверни ладонь в бок, и как раскроется кишка, так же под углом вводи глубже, потихоньку покручивая руку в лево, в право. Только не рви ее там, а то я там ее не зашью» - сказал док.

Вика следую его советам, согнула запястью и ощутила, как кишка сама стала наползать на ладонь, как теплая, мягкая, влажная перчатка. Как только изгиб сомкнулся на запястье, она стала , покручивая потихоньку всовывать глубже. Когда локоть уперся в анус, то он сопротивлялся вторжению, но док добавил смазки ей на руку, смазав до самого плеча, и он проскользнул внутрь их жертвы. В итоге Вика загнала в нее руку до самого плеча. Аня на все это смотрела как завороженная, и видела через живот Насти очертания Викиной руки внутри девочки. 

«Я тоже хочу так же» - сказала Аня.

«А ты уже полностью исследовала ее утробу?» - спросил док.

«Да, мой кулак у нее в матке.» - сказала Аня.

«А ты разожми руку. И на зад ней стенке матки ты найдешь кое- что интересное. Конечно не такое глубокое как ее жопа, но все же» - сказал док.

Аня разжала кулак внутри матки Насти, и стала пальцами ощупывать ее матку изнутри.

«О, док, кажется нашла. Там две маленькие дырки на заднем своде» - радостно сказала Аня.

«Вот про них я тебе и говорил. Это вход в  фаллопиевые трубы девочки. Конечно они не тянутся так же как сама матка, но пале ц , а может и два она принять в себя может» - проинструктировал ее док.

Аня сначала одним пальцем стала пробовать просунуться в одно из отверстий. Он неохотно, с большим сопротивлением, но все же вошел в него, но пока только лишь одна фаланга.  Потрахав ее немного так, она сменила отверстие и также одним пальцем в него вошла. Тут ей пришла идея, и  она свернув средний и безымянный палец, указательный и мизинец стала вводит 

в трубы Насти. Войдя первыми фалангами пальцев, она стала делать возвратно-поступательные движения, и пальцы по мере растяжения самых глубоких отверстий Насти, стали входить глубже.

Вика тоже, то вынимала руку из ее зада почти полностью, то снова погружалась по плечо. Ей особенное удовольствие доставлял момент прохождения локтя через сфинктер малышки. Что на выход, что на вход. 

Александр насмотревшись на подруг, решил вернуться к Алине, и в это раз трахнуть ее разорванную пизду. Сходу всадил своего монстра в маленькую девочку и уперся в уже закрывшуюся матку. Но это его не остановило и он размашисто стал ее ебать. И уже через минуту ебал ее матку, упираясь в задний ее свод. Обильно кончив внутрь он вытащил свой член вместе с маткой. Осмотрел ее изнутри, и всунул ее обратно. Зашил разрывы промежности, обработал раны и гематомы.

«Ей недели три понадобится на восстановление» - сказал Александр и повернулся к подругам.

Те наигравшись с Настей, вынули из нее свои руки, измазанные спермой, кровью и содержимым кишечника, сказали, что тоже очень хотят кончить, и попросили дока чтобы он их трахнул. Что док с удовольствием сделал, и они ушли.

Александр подошел к Насте, вынул расширитель из рта, зашил ее разрывы и обработал. Он  натрахался на сегодня и потому оставил девочек отдыхать. Ожидая дальнейших указаний от Ивана, что с ними сделать дальше.


End file.
